wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Galadedrid Damodred
| ewot=galad }} Lord Galadedrid of House Damodred is the only son of Tigraine Mantear and Taringail Damodred and the half brother of Rand al'Thor through his mother, and Elayne and Gawyn Trakand through his father. His sign is a winged silver sword, point-down. He is the current Lord Captain Commander of the Children of the Light. Appearance He is described as extremely handsome. He is tall and slender with dark eyes and hair. Background As a young boy, he is trained by Gareth Bryne and Henre Haslin with the sword. In this time period, he saves Gawyn's life a number of times, who is six years his junior. Although Elayne seems to find Galad overly just, Gawyn seems to look up to him. Activities In the Royal Palace He meets Rand al'Thor in the Royal Gardens of Caemlyn talking to Elayne and Gawyn. He reports Rand's intrusion to the guards. Training in Tar Valon Galad then goes with Gawyn and Elayne to Tar Valon where he trains to become a Warder. He is an extremely good swordsman, besting Hammar more often than not, and "always does the right thing, with no regard for who it hurts." He meets Egwene al'Vere for the first time in the White Tower and develops an attraction to her. He is concerned when the girls go missing and tries to question the girls on where they disappeared to. He and Gawyn both fight Matrim Cauthon who is armed with a quarterstaff and beats the both of them. Morgase comes to the White Tower and when she finds that her daughter is missing, she becomes furious. Galad and Gawyn manage to talk their way out of being taken out of the White Tower by her. Joining the Children While training to become a Warder, he begins to have a few drinks with the Whitecloaks and Eamon Valda gives him a book on the foundation of the Children of the Light. He later joins the Whitecloaks due to the split in the Tower and was quickly promoted due to his skill with a sword and zeal for righteousness. The Whitecloaks believe in the destruction of Darkfriends and they believe that all Aes Sedai are Darkfriends. He meets up with Nynaeve al'Meara and Elayne in Samara and tries to convince them to go straight back to Caemlyn. He secures a riverboat for them, which was also wanted by The Prophet. This causes friction and then all out riots between the Whitecloaks and Children of the Prophet. Galad feels no remorse at this as he swore an oath to Nynaeve that he would secure a boat, which he does no matter the outcome. He cuts down a number of the Prophet's men as he escorts the girls to the boat where they part company there. .]] Becoming Lord Captain Commander Upon hearing that Eamon Valda, the Lord Captain Commander of the Children of the Light, sexually assaulted and supposedly killed his stepmother Morgase, he rode with Trom, Dain Bornhald, and Jaret Byar to the Whitecloaks' new headquarters to kill him. Galad challenged Valda to "Trial Beneath the Light", a duel to the death between two of the Children. After a fierce battle, Galad kills Valda and is acclaimed the new Lord Captain Commander. He believes that the Children need to be at Tarmon Gai'don even if that means fighting beside Aes Sedai to do that. Viewing It is speculated that Galad will be the future romantic interest of Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron, based on a Viewing by Min Farshaw . The actual outcome of the Viewing remains to be seen. The Spark? During Galad's fight with Eamon Valda, he describes a heightened sense of awareness: "Every creak of saddle leather was clear and distinct, every ringing stamp of hoof on paving stone. He could hear the flies buzzing ten feet away as though they were at his ear. He almost thought he could see the movements of their wings." These sensory experiences aren't described in the same way by others who use the Oneness (Lan Mandragoran, Tam al'Thor), only channelers. So there is a small chance, given Galad's parentage (relatives on both his mother's side and his father's side can channel), that he has spark and has begun to unconsciously channel. Whether this will become a plot point is unknown. Parallels Galad is a parallel to Galahad, a knight of King Arthur's Round Table. Galahad was the illegitimate son of Lancelot and Elaine of Corbenic. The name of Galahad's mother could also be a reference to Galad's family relation to Elayne. Speculations There is a subtle foreshadowing in a dialogue between Mat Cathuon and Thom that Mat would tell the Whitecloaks commander (now Galad) to marry the Amyrlin seat (now Egwene) Notes Category:Men Category:Andor Category:Royalty Category:Lords Category:Children of the Light Category:Lord Captain Commanders Category:Blademasters